


Iris Asks for Help

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [8]
Category: Ace Mansion, The Ace Mansion
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: Iris comes to Carys for help with something.
Relationships: Iris/Lonny, Ironny
Series: Ace Mansion November [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Iris Asks for Help

Carys hummed softly, tending to the patch of forget-me-nots she’d planted in the forest. She’d been away too long, and weeds were poking through the blooms.

“Carys!”

Iris’s voice made Carys jump, as it always did. Why did Iris always find her *here* of all places? Maybe she should have used the memorial garden after all. “Hey, Iris,” Carys said with a forced smile. “How’s it going?”

Instead of answering, Iris just glared at Carys. That probably meant things weren’t great. But she wasn’t swearing, so it probably wasn’t the end of the world either. “That good, huh?” Carys said with a smile.

“Cut it out,” Iris said. “Listen.” Iris pursed her lips and said nothing.

“I’m listening,” Carys said, trying to be encouraging.

“Lonny likes food.”

Carys waited for more, and when no further explanation was provided, she raised her eyebrows. “Most people do.”

Iris scrunched up her nose. “You…” she seemed to be struggling to get the words out. “You…do not completely suck at cooking.”

Carys beamed. “Iris, that was almost nice of you!”

“I said cut it out!” Iris snapped.

“Sorry,” Carys said, repentant, but still grinning. “You want me to make food for Lonny?”

“No! Don’t be stupid!” Iris turned on her heel. “Never mind, this was a terrible idea!”

“Wait!” Carys got to her feet and ran after Iris. “Iris, I’m sorry, I’m listening! I swear!”

Iris stopped and slowly turned back to face Carys. “I don’t want _you_ to make food. I want you to…to…”

“Teach you how?” Carys offered.

“I can teach myself!”

“Of course you could!” Carys said, putting her hands up defensively. “I only meant…would you like me to show you some of my favorite recipes? You could just…look at them, and I could maybe…also be in the kitchen? At the same time? While you make them, in case you have questions?”

Iris huffed. “Yeah. I guess. I can’t keep you out of the kitchen.”

Carys beamed. “Great! You want to go now?”

“Ugh!” Iris turned and started towards the mansion. “Why do you have to be so damn enthusiastic about it?”

Carys apologized, and put on a somber face as they walked toward the mansion, but she couldn’t keep the spring out of her step.


End file.
